MC
by ayalandreu
Summary: Mi historia de amor entre Emily y Aaron
1. MC 1

Ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Emily. Todo había seguido igual, la verdad de lo que había pasado solo la sabían tres personas, Hotch, JJ y Emily. No mantenían ningún tipo de contacto hasta el día de esa llamada, era Emily llamaba a JJ, para explicarle algo que cambiaria sus vidas por completo.

JJ: -Diga?

Emily: - Soy Emily, tenemos que hablar es importante, ¿A qué hora llegareis? Necesito que venga también Hotchnner.

JJ se encontraba con el resto del equipo en cuanto se dio cuenta que era Emily se fue separando de ellos, Hotch se dio cuenta enseguida.

JJ: - Si, dalo por hecho sobre las 11 de la noche, ya te lo confirmare por mensaje de texto.

Emily: -Gracias.

JJ le escribió un mensaje a Emily diciéndole que fuera sobre las 10:30 a la BAU entrase en el despacho de Hotch y cerrase las persianas para que nadie del equipo la viese.

Llegó la hora. Estaba igual de guapa que siempre sus ojos marrones brillantes, su pelo algo más largo pero igual de negro con rizos suaves.

JJ: - Emily! Cuanto tiempo!

Emily: (Abrazando a JJ) – Es cierto, mucho incluso demasiado!

Hotch: - ¿Qué ocurre, Emily?

Era una de las pocas veces en la que Hotch la había llamado por su nombre de pila, ambas se sorprendieron pero no tuvieron tiempo para recrearse.

Emily: - Hace un par de días, recibí esta carta mientras estaba en París, es de Ian Doyle.

Le entregó la carta a Hotch y empezó a leerla. En ella decía que la había encontrado y no la dejaría marchar tan fácilmente. Ella iba a sufrir como él sufrió cuando se llevaron a su hijo.

Hotch puso cara de sorprendido, esto no iba a ser fácil, pero lo iban a conseguir.

JJ: - Donde vas a quedarte estos días?

Emily: - La verdad, es que no tengo ningún lugar en mente todavía, si me alojo en un hotel tendré que dar mi DNI y me encontrará más fácilmente, no sé qué hacer.

Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos.

JJ: - Emily, yo lo siento pero en mi casa no puedes quedarte esta Will, él no sabe nada de esto, cree que tu estas….

No continuó sabia que todo lo ocurrido le causó a Emily mucho daño, no quería que sufriese más.


	2. MC 2

Hotch: - Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa, estaremos nosotros dos con Jack.

Emily: - Vale. Perfecto.

Se despidieron rápidamente, Hotch ayudó a Emily con sus cosas, eran solo dos bolsas.

Llegaron a casa de Hotch, le pidió que se quedara en el coche mientras se iba su asistenta-niñera, no podía ser reconocida por ahora por nadie. La chica se fue y Emily entró.

Se encontró con Jack, había cambiado mucho, cada vez se parecía más a su padre, parecía todo un hombrecito.

Jack: - Hola, soy Jack! Eres Emily, verdad?

Emily: - Si, te acuerdas de mí?

Jack: - Si, tú me regalaste el robot por mi cumpleaños, a que si?

Emily: - Cierto, que gran memoria!

Hotch: - Jack, porque no enseñas a Emily la habitación de invitados, para que se instale? Se va a quedar un tiempo.

Jack: (Cogió de la mano a Emily) – Ven conmigo.

Jack enseño la habitación a Emily, mientras Hotch preparaba algo para ellos dos para cenar. Jack llevó a Emily a su habitación, quería que lo acurrucase en la cama, era ya tarde y tenia sueño. Pero antes, le pidió que llamase a su padre. Emily fue hasta la cocina.

Emily: - Hotch, Jack te reclama.

Hotch: -Voy.

Cuando ya estuvieron los tres en la habitación, Hotch cogió a Jack y le metió en su cama le dio un beso en la frente, y dejó a Emily, ella cogió la sabanas y se las apretó, después le dio un abrazo tierno y largo.

Jack: - Papa, siento desilusionarte, pero Emily, da mejores abrazos y acurruca mejor que tu. Lo siento.

Hotch: - Vaya hombrecito veo que ya me has buscado reemplazo.

Dejaron a Jack y se fueron a cenar, Emily no toco casi la comida, estaba de los nervios. Todo aquello la sobrepasaba. Hotch se dio cuenta que no paraba de darle vueltas al asunto de Ian, así que le ofreció ver una película para que se distrajera.

Empezaron a ver la película estaban sentados en su sofá, ella estaba rígida como un palo. Hotch hacía un año que no la veía, pero seguía sintiendo lo que sentía por ella, desde el primer día en que la vio. Ella era diferente, inteligente, no era como el resto de la gente. Era ella, era Emily. Hotch dudaba entre decir lo que sentía por primera vez en su vida o en dejarse llevar por su razón y mantenerse como amigo. No quería seguir así, iba a actuar.


	3. MC 3

Hotch: - Emily, tengo que hablar contigo.

Emily asintió con la cabeza, suponía de lo quería hablar, ella también había sentido muchas emociones y sentimientos en este ultimo año fuera, sin su familia, sin su equipo.

Hotch: - Puede que esto te resulte extraño, pero quiero tenerte en mi vida, en mi casa, con Jack y conmigo, que seas mi novia.

Emily se quedo paralizada, había sido lo más dulce que le había dicho Hotch, ella lo necesitaba oír, necesitaba saber alguien la necesitaba en su vida, nunca antes le había dicho una cosa así.

Hotch se acercó hacia ella no quería incomodarla, así que fue caudaloso y se fijó en todos los movimientos que ella iba haciendo.

Ella también se acercó y posó sus labios en los suyos, en respuesta a su pregunta. Él rodeo con sus brazos su cintura, ella paso sus manos por su pelo bajándolas hasta su cuello y su cara donde se quedaron paradas. Hotch interrumpió el largo beso para coger de la mano a la que era su novia para llevársela a su habitación, quería tratarla como una princesa, no iba hacer nada que ella no quisiese.

Emily: - Hotch hoy no por favor…

Hotch: (Paró en medio del pasillo) – Tranquila, confía en mí.

Emily sabía que podía confiar en él, lo había hecho siempre y nunca le había fallado.

La llevo hasta la cama.

Hotch: -Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo esta noche. Te necesito.

Emily: - Hotch, yo también a ti. Estoy muy preocupada, quiero volver y meterle en la cárcel.

Hotch: - Mañana, hablaremos con el equipo, lo cogeremos.

Él la abrazó con toda su fuerza, la apretó contra su pecho. Se tumbaron en la cama, de la misma manera, ella le puso encima de pecho y él la rodeo con sus brazos.

Al día siguiente, les despertó el sonido de la alarma, tenían que vestirse y prepararse para un día largo.

Hotch: - Buenos días, preciosa! ¿Cómo has dormido?

Emily: - Magníficamente.

Hotch: - Tenemos que vestirnos, llevar a Jack al colegia e ir a la oficina.

Emily: - Voy a ayudar a Jack, mientras ¿Tu preparas el desayuno?

Hotch: - Perfecto.


	4. MC 4

Se levantaron de la cama, Emily fue a coger su ropa, y cuando volvió Hotch ya estaba terminándose de vestir. Ella quiso jugar un rato lo cogió por la espalda, para darle un beso. Él introdujo su mano por su pelo, y la fue bajando hasta llegar a su cintura. Cuando de repente…

Jack: - Papa!

Los dos se separaron lo más rápido que pudieron era tarde les habían pillado. Hotch cogió a su hijo y lo sentó encima de la cama.

Hotch: - Jack, Emily es mi novia.

Jack: - Entonces, ¿Emily va a ser mi nueva mama?

Emily se agacho hasta la altura del pequeño.

Emily: - Solamente, si tu quieres que lo sea.

Jack: - Si, por que das mejores abrazos que papa.

Emily se vistió y ayuóa a Jack a vestirse también, cuando ya estuvieron listos fueron a la cocina donde su padre ya había preparado el desayuno. Tardaron poco, y a las 9:00, Jack ya estaba entrando en el colegio, y ellos dos iban dirección a la BAU.

JJ ya había reunido a todo el equipo en la sala de de reuniones, les había empezado a hablar de Ian Doyle, cuando entro Hotch. La mirada que le hizo JJ, le dejó claro que no había hablado de lo de Emily, que le tocaba a él, hacer eso.

Hotch: - Perdona JJ, chicos puede que me odies pero os he mentido, Emily no murió. No quería ponernos en peligro, el FBI la destino a París, pero ha vuelto porque Ian Doyle, la ha encontrado y nos necesita.

Todos se quedaron de piedra, como había podido ocurrir algo así. Morgan fue el primero en hablar:

Morgan: - Si nos necesita porque no nos ponemos en marcha, hay que coger a ese bastardo cuanto antes.

Hotch: - Voy a buscarla.

Hotch volvió con Emily, nada más entrar García, se tiró a sus brazos y le dio un fuerte abrazo, después le siguió Reid y Rossi y por último Morgan.

Emily: - Lo siento, Morgan!

Dijó Emily con alguna que otra lagrima en sus ojos.

Morgan: - No pasa nada, Emily! Sé que lo hiciste por nosotros, ahora vamos a por él.

Empezaron la reunión, como todos los días, pero esta vez iba a ser diferente, Hotch ordenó y le daba igual si incumplía alguna norma, no iban a coger cualquier otro caso hasta que no acabasen con este no aceptarían ninguno, salvo ese.


	5. MC 5

Solamente tenían la carta que le había enviado días atrás, así que Emily, tuvo que revelar todo su pasado, no fue fácil para ella, pero les ayudaría, contó hasta el más mínimo detalle, todo incluso sus relaciones sexuales con Ian, algo que provocó en Hotch que tuviese más ganar de atraparlo. Lo odiaba cada vez más.

Tenían un plan, aunque que Hotch no estuvo a favor, iban a ponerle algunas trampas, y un cebo, Emily. Iba a ser peligroso pero estaría vigilada y controlada en todo momento.

Como supusieron Ian se volvió a poner en contacto con Emily al cabo de cuatro días, ella le llevo hacia su terreno, iban a quedar en una cafetería en el centro, a las 4 de la tarde sola y sin nadie. Todo aquel día había sido un día de recordar todos los pasos todos y cada uno de ellos una y otra vez de estar con su novio abrazada por una largo tiempo. En el equipo todavía nadie sabía nada de su relación, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Llegaba el momento.

Eran las 3:59 cuando Emily entro en la cafetería, estaba de los nervios, lo vio sentado en una de las mesas para dos personas, solo y con un café en la mesa. Se sentó enfrente del, y empezaron a hablar, él le juraba que iba a sufrir por todo lo que le había hecho que solo se libraría si le llevaba con su hijo. Tras pasar allí como una hora y media, Ian sacó una pistola, y le apuntó por debajo de la mesa, iba a llevarlo con su hijo o la mataría allí delante de todos los que habían en la cafetería.

Ella se levantó y él la acompaño, salieron de allí y subieron a su coche, le llevó hasta la casa donde vivían su hijo y su madre de acogida. Ella no quería que entrara le dijo que esto iba a ir así, si no entraba la mataría tan simple como eso.

Pero de repente, se oyó un tiro y seguido otros dos. Dos los disparó Morgan, era un gran tirador y no había fallado, el otro fue de Ian disparó a Emily en la pierna. Rápidamente Morgan fue a por el arma de Ian, y Hotch fue corriendo hasta donde estaba Emily y le plantó un beso delante de todo el equipo se quedaron fríos.

Pero no hubo tiempo para perderse en eso, Emily tenía un tiro en la pierna y no había ninguna ambulancia para que Ian no sospechara nada. Hotch cogió a Emily en brazos y se la llevo al coche Rossi conducía y la llevaron al hospital.

Doctor: - Los familiares de Emily Prentiss?

Hotch: - Si, nosotros.

Doctor: - La operación ha sido muy bien, tendrá que hacer bondad pero no habrán secuelas.

García: - Podemos verla?

Doctor: -Si, estará aturdida un rato.

Entraron a verla de uno en uno. Hotch entró el último.

Hotch: - Preciosa, como estas? Ya ha terminado todo.

Emily: -Bien, Hotch te quiero.


	6. MC 6

Hotch: - Yo a ti también. (La abrazó y le dio un beso en su frente y otro en sus labios).

Emily: - Hotch, les has dicho algo sobre nosotros?

Hotch: - No, en absoluto. Cuando estemos preparados se lo diremos.

Hotch salió a hablar con su equipo.

García: - Como esta?

Hotch: - Bien, tranquila, Penélope.

Morgan: - Que ocurre?

Hotch: - Me voy a quedar esta noche con Prentiss. Parece estar todavía algo afectada, por todo lo ocurrido.

Rossi: - Estas seguro?

Hotch: - Si, tranquilos, iros a casa, descansad y mañana ya hablaremos.

Hotch volvió a la habitación, junto a Emily. Ella estaba algo sedada por toda la medicación. Emily se dio cuenta de que él había entrado y se quedó más tranquila, le hizo un gesto para que se sentara junto a ella.

Emily: -Gracias, por todo, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti.

Hotch: -Eres mi novia, y tengo que protegerte.

Hotch se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo flojo, no quería hacerle daño. Se quedaron así un buen rato, ella necesitaba sentirse protegida y Hotch le daba la fuerza para seguir adelante.

Emily se quedó dormida por culpa de los analgésicos. Hotch, en cambio, no durmió nada en toda la noche, todo el rato estuvo pendiente de ella, mirándola con ternura, controlando los monitores y observando a todo aquel que pasaba por el pasillo, dejo la puerta algo entreabierta. Al día siguiente, el médico llego a la habitación de Prentiss a primera hora, para darle el alta. Había evolucionado favorablemente toda la noche y podía seguir su recuperación fuera del hospital. Le ofrecieron unas muletas para que pudiera moverse.

Hotch la estaba ayudando a vestir cuando de repente, llamaron a la puerta, eran Morgan y García.

Morgan: -Ey, Emily, como estas?

Emily: - Si, perfectamente como si me hubieran disparado en la pierna.

García: -Pequeña, me alegro tanto de que estés bien.

Morgan: -Necesitáis ayuda?

Hotch: -Si, has traído el todoterreno?


	7. MC 7

Morgan: -Si, íbamos dirección a la unidad.

Hotch: - Bien, JJ me trajo ayer con su coche, y no teníamos ninguno para volver.

Emily: - Hotch, puedo hablar contigo un momento, por favor.

García: - Estamos fuera, esperando.

Derek y Penélope salieron de aquella habitación extrañados.

Emily: - Quiero volver hoy, a la unidad.

Hotch: - Como jefe, debería oponerme pero como novio, debería apoyarte en tu decisión. Así que tú decides, pero al más mínimo dolor, pararas de acuerdo?

Emily: - Te lo prometo.

Emily cogió sus muletas y Hotch la bolsa de Emily. Salieron de la habitación, Morgan se ofreció para ayudarla pero Emily se negó. Podía hacerlo ella sola. Se subieron al coche, los dos hombres delante y las dos chicas detrás. Llegaron a la unidad en diez minutos. JJ, Reid y Rossi se encontraban en la sala de reuniones, esperando al resto. Cuando vieron llegarlos Reid, se levanto de su silla, y se la ofreció a Emily, ya que era la que se encontraba más cerca de la puerta.

Hotch: - Empezamos?

JJ les introdujo el caso, se trataba de un asesino que mataba a sus víctimas después de haberse quedado con ellas 92 horas, con la siguiente víctima tardaba una hora menos y así continuamente. Ya habían aparecido unas 7 víctimas, les necesitaban. Viajaron y se instalaron en Bethesda. En el trayecto Hotch ordenó, a Morgan y JJ que fueran al lugar del crimen. A Reid y Rossi a ver al doctor para informarse sobre la autopsia. Y Hotch y Emily se instalarían en la oficina del Sheriff.

Hotch no quería perderla de vista ni un momento, quería ver como se encontraba psicológicamente.

Sheriff: - Buenos días, agentes.

Hotch: - Sheriff, esta es la agente Prentiss, y yo soy el agente Hotchnner. Necesitaremos todos los documentos, papeles, videos, imágenes que tengan de los homicidios. También un tablón.

Sheriff: - Si, lo tenemos todo preparado acompañarme.

Hotch y Emily empezaron revisando todos los informes, empezaron a sacar parte del perfil, y cuando llegaron Morgan y JJ ayudaron, mientras esperaban al resto del equipo. Al poco del rato llegaron Rossi y Reid, que acabaron por sacar la otra parte del perfil. Estaban listos para dar el perfil. Hotch habló con el Sheriff, para que reuniese a todos sus hombres.

Hotch: Estamos buscando a un hombre de entre 25 y 45 años, dominante y con sed de venganza, es posible que sea disciplinado, prefiere el trabajo individual a grupal, evita socializar con las personas. Busquen a personas que trabajen en pequeños locales propios, a las afueras.


	8. MC 8

En ese momento Hotch centro su mirada en Emily, y se cayó, por suerte Rossi continuó y nadie se dio cuenta. Emily se estaba frotando la pierna lesionada. Cuando acabó la reunión se acerco a ella.

Hotch: - Cuando pensabas decirme que te dolía?

Emily: - Lo siento, la verdad es que el dolor va aumentando desde que salimos de DC.

Hotch: -Vamos a por las medicinas, te las vas a tomar ya.

Emily: - De acuerdo.

Hotch: - Morgan, sigue con el caso. Volveremos en un momento.

Morgan: - Ok, Hotch.

Emily subió al coche al igual de Hotch.

Hotch: - Emily, quieres hablar?

Emily: - Si. Puede que todo esto se me haiga ido de las manos, tengo miedo Hotch, giró la cabeza cada veinte segundos para asegurarme de que todo va bien. Que no va haber nadie observándome. Ni nadie apuntándome con un arma.

Se hizo un silencio.

Hotch: - Lo sé, también pase por eso, pero tienes que confiar Emily, en tu equipo, en mi. Estamos contigo aquí, para ayudarte. Lo entiendes verdad?

Emily: - Claro, pero me cuesta. Quiero confesarte algo, eres una de las pocas personas en las que confío.

Hotch: - Hemos llegado.

Bajaron para comprar las medicinas, y volvieron a la oficina.

Hotch: - En cuanto lleguemos quiero que te las tomes, vale?

Emily asintió con la cabeza. Nada más llegar Hotch fue a por un vaso de agua, y se lo llevó a Emily, ella se tomo las medicinas sin rechistar ni un momento.

Hotch: - Ves al hotel, y descansa un poco, ordenaré que te lleven, e iré yo dentro de un rato para ver como estas. No tienes otra opción, es una orden.

Pasaron tres horas, sin gran novedad, Hotch decidió ir a ver a Emily para ver como estaba. Al llegar a la recepción del hotel, preguntó por la habitación. Esta vez el mismo había hecho las reservas y había cogido una para ellos solos. Así que no hubo ningún problema. Entró en la habitación con mucho cuidado para no despertarla, pero no sirvió de nada, porque Emily, ya estaba despierta.


End file.
